Stronger than I'll ever be
by Jinouga
Summary: Natsu sacrificed himself for Juvia. Zeref saves him for himself. Ultear was left to take care of a dying dragon slayer. Summary sucks I know. NatsuxHarem (readers please suggest) First FT fic.
1. Natsu's Death

_A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so please be gentle :3_

**Summary: Takes place during the S-Class test in Tenrou Island. Natsu met a man who called himself 'Zeref'. The man spoke in a prophecy of him being defeated by Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel. The raven haired man couldn't take it anymore as his powers continue to corrupt and kill everything around him, little by little his mind was no longer sane.**

* * *

"Natsu... kill me!" he said, holding his head tightly.

"W-What?" Natsu responded, still shocked at what he's seeing.

Zeref unintentionally cast a magic, decimating everything within four feet. Grass became ashes while flowers and trees died, but still Natsu continued to stare at the man who's gone totally insane, not to mention ridiculous amount of magic. The young dragon slayer felt something similar to what Gildarts made him felt... no this was totally different.

First he strike slow and weak, that is until he was almost caught up by the magic Zeref was releasing unintentionally. It was like his magic was in control of him rather than he, it was then Natsu realized that this man posed a superior threat to anyone. He strike faster and harder, as each attack of his more power he give in. But like all of his previous attacks it had no effect or whatsoever.

Not far from Natsu and Zeref was, Juvia was searching for her 'Gray-sama'. That is until she heard the noises, and her curiosity got the better of her.  
There she saw Natsu and a raven haired man who's currently battling Natsu, or so it seems if he wasn't acting like he's going crazy. Though Juvia did felt the abnormal magic that this man had, she decided to help Natsu.

"Natsu-san, Juvia is here." she said, running beside Natsu "Juvia will help" she added.

"Juvia, please get out of here. It's too dangerous!" Natsu said, while she watched Gray a lot in the shadows it didn't entered her mind when Natsu became serious, which was truly rare for her only shows his seriousness when fighting, not when his comrades are here to help him. He'd usually go on how he'll beat this guy or kick his ass.

"Natsu-san, Juvia will not abandon her friends" she said, making a fighting stance.

"Acnologia.." Zeref's eyes started to change, as it glowed blood red. He stood and has no longer the ability to control himself.

"...!" Natsu shot his eyes wide open as Zeref shoots a purple laser towards the blue haired woman.

"Juvia!" the pink haired mage shouted, desperately trying to save Juvia.

The magic was strong as it created an explosion large enough to shake the very ground of Tenrou Island. Everyone felt it, even Master Makarov who was waiting at the First Master's graveyard. A bright and flickering light appeared before Makarov, it was then it took the shaped of a mature, young and curvaceous woman appeared.

"M-M-Mavis!?" Makarov was truly surprised when the First Master appeared, in a body of a young adult. "M-Master!" he said, trying to respect the founder of Fairyl Tail. She nodded and gave a faint smile at Master Makarov, then her face become serious as she faced a direction where the epicenter of the explosion.

"I sense a terrible magic, within the Tenrou Island" she said, with a hint of 'I'm not entirely sure' on her face.

Without thinking for another second, Master Makarov launched a flare that was seen throughout the island. The members of Fairy Tail instantly knew what it was, each and everyone of them rush towards the flare's direction.

* * *

"Elfman?" Erza said

"Only a man would be late when being called!" he said, as always exaggerating about the a man should be.

"Lisanna?"

"Here" Lisanna replied.

Erza continued to check every members, while Master Makarov, Gildarts, and now Laxus who had recently arrived. Master Makarov wanted to teach that damn kid about returning to Fairy Tail, not to mention the Holy Grounds of Fairy Tail. Master Mavis gave a fake cough, telling the third master that it wasn't the time to argue.

"Apparently something evil has entered Tenrou Island." Makarov asked, dead serious about the topic.

Gildarts narrowed his eyes and nodded, it was the same for Laxus. Laxus for a moment thought of bringing the mage who trespassed down to his feet. But the expression Gildarts showed scared him "Then that black dragon is here?" Gildarts ask. Makarov shook his head, so does Mavis, the two Masters didn't know for sure and whether it was the feeling Mavis felt.

"Master, only Natsu and Juvia are the ones miss-" Erza's sudden interruption was interrupted by a sound of the bushes moving. Everyone turned their attention towards it, and so Juvia, all beat up. Her clothes all torn up slightly revealing her figure, and she was covered in blood.

The entire guild rushed to her side, Wendy tried to use her healing magic. "Juvia isn't seriously injured" Wendy said, as she and the rest of them gave a sigh of relief. Then she was bombarded by questions about what happened to her, however the young woman was just staring blankly into the space.

"Natsu-san" she kept repeating the dragon slayers name, her eyes formed up tears while she continues to repeat his name.

They didn't need an idiot as to why she kept repeating his name.

_[Flashback: Few moments ago]  
_  
Juvia was pushed to the ground, she did thought that it was it. Her life flashed for a moment as she saw the magic pointed directly towards her. Coughing as she tries to regain a better visual from the cloud of smoke that the explosion caused. She didn't feel anything, she was unhurt except for a few bruises and torn up clothes. In front of her she saw a very familiar figure, and it saved her life.

"Natsu-san, thank you for..." she stops when Natsu fall towards her, causing him to be on top of her.

There she felt something wet, crawling all over her body. She tried to push Natsu aside only to see a gaping hole just beneath his heart.

She couldn't say anything, she was too scared. Her mouth opening and closing but still no words came out.

"J...via.. run" Natsu managed to say, his breath was laboured. If one could see the state he was in "He's dead" would be the only word they'll say. Tears started to flow, as she nodded and run towards god knows where. She run and run, aimlessly, trying to get the image of Natsu out in her head. She did consider the fire mage to be family, but even with that the two of them never spoke that much. So why did he save her?

She run and fell so many times that she'd lost count herself. Images continued to flood her head, images of a dying Natsu and how he cared about her, even in his dying moments, the fire mage thought about her, Juvia, a person who's known when it comes to stalking Gray.

_[Flashback Ends]_

"NATSU!" Erza screamed, as she storm towards the direction where Juvia came. She was followed by Gajeel, Happy, Elfman, the rest of them. Heck even Gildarts accidentally released his magic, causing the ground where he was standing to dissipate. Master Makarov tried to use his Titan Magic to halt their movements, sure he wanted to lead them but Zeref? It was a losing battle when asking anyone.

"Ma-Master!" Erza said, her voice was mix with anger and sadness "Natsu was- Natsu was-!" She started to cry, and like before it was followed by everyone. Gajeel gritted his teeth in anger, Gray's face was much more, he's had the face of a demon itself. His closest friend was...

But then. wings of black covered the skies. A thunderous roar was heard, and the bright sunny day became a dark one. A monster covered with scales suddenly release a tremendous amount of magic towards the Tenrou Island

* * *

"P-Please, Spare me!" An old man said, facing Zeref as his guild was wiped out except for the two women behind him. "T-take them instead!" he said, offering two women to Zeref just so he could let him live.

"It's a good thing I'm in control of myself" Zeref said, as the old man smiled at him. "I'd get to kill you" he said, his voice was now cold as ice.

Envelop in darkness the man, like his guild members vanished without a trace.

"P-Please don't kill us!" the dark purple haired woman said, as she kneels before Zeref.

"A dark guild, begging for mercy?" for some reason there was joy in his voice, taking a step forward causing the two women to shriek.

"D-don't" Natsu managed to say something, as he weakly grips Zeref's foot.

Zeref sighed "You will take care of this boy" He said, his voice says it all. The two nodded "And you will train him to become stronger" he added.

"Till then, Natsu" Zeref said before vanishing in thin air.

"Natsu!?" the purple haired woman said. Barely recognizing the mage, because of him being covered by wounds and blood.

"What is it, Ultear?" the pink haired replied.

"It's nothing, Meredy" she said, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Seven years had passed, Natsu had trained and trained in these past seven years, thanks to Ultear's unlocking his Second Origin, and massive amounts of training he was truly strong right now. Adding to his happiness, word that Fairy Tail had survived the unknown attack on Tenrou Island, and is back on Magnolia.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail, shall we?" he said, handing each of his two hands to the women before him.

"But we're once a member of a dark-" Ultear was cut off by Natsu grabbing her hand, dragging her along with Meredy.

"Like I care about that" he said, giving his signature grin.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so that's about it. I think I've set the very foot of this story. Please do leave a review, I need to hear your thoughts, plus it makes me feel good. HAHAHA_


	2. Return of the Dragon Slayer

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^_

_treeofsakuras: Of course, I also liked them when they've made their appearanced on the anime._

_Mr sane: Yeah, for me it's really not that much of importance but still youare right. Sorry about that XD_

* * *

As the fairies arrived in Magnolia, their once so called Guild was gone. That is until they saw Romeo, the boy who imitated Natsu's clothing. He showed the way to the new building of Fairy Tail, the once glorious Fairies are now nothing more but the lowest and weakest guild in Fiore. Most of the members left as they saw nothing more in the guild, more people abandoned than those who have stayed. Romeo, his father, Wakaba, the Connells, and a few more.

Sure they said they were gone for seven years, but it felt like yesterday not to mention their bodies have not changed at all. If Fairy Tail was to rise once more, they're gonna have to face overwhelming odds. However when the fairies arrived they weren't the usual rowdy group who were always fighting the moment one insults another. They were all depressed for reasons Romeo couldn't understand.

"Hey Erza" the boy ask "Where's Natsu-nii?" he said, smiling like Natsu always was. Erza shot a glance at Juvia, her eyes narrowed as she starts to clench her fist. Juvia tilted her heard down, her hair wasn't was all down letting her bangs shadows her face. This doesn't escape the fairies, as they've tried to calm down the hysterical Erza.

"You killed him!" she screamed "You left him there!" as she points her finger at Juvia. Tears started to fall down her eyes, which was the same for the rain woman, since she couldn't handle her emotion this time a torrential rain has poured across the city.

"Erza" Makarov said "Nobody is at fault, Juvia did what Natsu wished for and so he didn't die in vain" Makarov's voice started to crack. "Juvia, you did nothing wrong, do you hear me? Instead we should thank you, at least knowing that you're safe Natsu is probably smi- smiling right now" the third master started to sob. Then Romeo stormed out of the small guild hall, which was followed by the silent Juvia.

'Why?' was all she could think of, sure she was part of fairy tail but the two of never had real interactions with each other. Though it may be similar to what happened with Gray when she was still in the Element four but when talking about situations with Gray, the two of them did have conversation and understood each other well. 'So, Why me? Juvia doesn't know Natsu-san that much' she thought as she was drenched from the heavy rain that she was causing.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for Juvia to be.." she paused, just thinking of how Natsu was gone really hit her hard. She could still remember the tower of heaven and what happened after he defeated Jellal. He was really the Natsu she had grown up with, careless as usual.

"Laxus..." Master Makarov said, sighing deep "I need to talk to you" he said, motioning his hand for him and his grandson to talk outside.

* * *

She sat there, alone, like she was before joining Fairy Tail. This feelings the she was having right now, the confusion it caused her, she hated it.  
"I didn't mean to kill Natsu" she muttered, oblivious that four pair of eyes were watching her.

Though it rained heavily, you could see the tears flowing into her eyes "Natsu-san, I hope you're happy, wherever you are right now" she said looking at the gray skies, forcing a smile into herself.

"I... I didn't mean for her to be... that" Erza said, whispering to Lucy, Cana, Mirajane.

"We need to talk to Gray" Lucy said, hoping that Gray would be able to cheer her up.

* * *

"Laxus.." Makarov said, as the two of them got wet in the rain "Do you want to be the next Fairy Tail master?" Makarov said.

"Huh? Why would you put that stupid job on me?" Laxus said, which caused Makarov to raise an eyebrow.

"You're still got long ways to go old man, and I'm not ready yet" he said, smirking at his grandfather.

* * *

"Wow, all the strength you have now and you could barely hold yourself at transportations" Ultear said, at Natsu who was currently resting at her lap.

"I guess we know what the Dragon Slayer's weakness is" Meredy said, who had turned out to be quite a woman.

"S-S-Shut up" he said, he truly was weak and vulnerable during transportations.

"Well, this might cheer you up but we still got two days before we arrived at Magnolia" Ultear said with sarcasm, which caused the dragon slayer to almost puke at her lap. Seeing how close that was, the two women stopped with the transportation jokes with Natsu.

* * *

The next day, was the most weirdest day in Fairy Tail, it was absolutely quiet. It was the same with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Worst for Juvia, she didn't talk to anyone, she just sat there, eat and keep on sitting. While others resumed with the Mission Board to raise up the guild funds. The night before Lucy, Erza, and Cana had convinced Gray to take Juvia out on a date. As much as the Ice Mage hated it, he hated it more when one of a member was sad.

"J-Juvia, let's go on a date" Gray said, and you wont believe how "smooth" he was.

"Gray-sama, please leave Juvia alone." She said, ice cold, her eyes.. no her face was devoid of any emotion.

"Uh... Don't you want to-" Gray was stopped when Juvia stood up. She walk passed by him, not realizing that the entire crew dropped their jaws.

'She rejected Gray' was all they could think of. Juvia the number one stalker, rejected her 'Gray-sama' Even Master Makarov drops his jaw, but he sure know Juvia has it hard than the rest of them.

Fairy Tail was glad they were on top of the hill, it's been raining non stop since it started. Magnolia was starting to sink, that is until they've changed the City like when Gildarts arrived. A large, very large canal was formed up.

* * *

It was night time when Natsu arrived at Magnolia, he was sure pissed at this rain. It continued to rain as they walk to the once Fairy Tail hall. But no longer did the hall was there, it was simply reduced to rubble. The trio then questioned where Fairy Tail was, they were pointed towards a hilltop and some insults about how that guild has became weak.

Natsu and the two women with him walk towards the slippery hilltop. That was until they saw a tiny old man, looking towards the dark sky above him.

"Master" the pinkette said, causing the master to slowly shift his gaze. "I'm back" he added, smiling faintly yet warm.

Master Makarov almost fainted when he saw a grown and mature Natsu. Instead of wearing his usual clothing, he was wearing a fur cloak with a wolf pelt wrapped around his shoulders, underneath was a long black leather jacket that reaches almost to his ankles, underneath a red undershirt. His hair was longer than it used to be though it remained the same style somehow, but the scarf was gone.

Natsu explained that his scarf is always with him, hiding in a pocket by his chest side.

Natsu explained the details to Master Makarov, about Zeref and how he's destined to defeat the Black Mage. He also mentioned that he didn't want anyone to worry so they should keep it a secret. He then introduced Ultear and Meredy, the two women who had helped him live and trained him. Well it was awkward for Ultear to introduced herself to a person she surely knows, she was part of the council in the past. Plus she knew Makarov knew what she's been up to when disappearing with Jellal while still a member of the council.

"So... can the two of them join?" Natsu said, smiling.

"Hmmm... any hot woman can join my guild" slapping Ultear's right butt cheek "Nyahahaha"

Ultear instantly turned into a raged mode, kicking one of the Saint Wizards on his groin.

"F-Feisty... eh?" he said, as the two women started kicking the perverted Master, earning a laugh from Natsu.

Faking a cough "Well, you two should get in now, Natsu I need to talk to you." The Third Master said. The two women entered the hall, in which everyone was probably upstairs sleeping. I mean it was obvious, their houses or belongings were probably taken when they were thought to be dead.

"You know I have many questions for you, but can you defeat when he comes?" Makarov said

"To be honest, I don't know. I just don't see my chances" he said, in which Makarov took a deep breath.

"There's also this matter with Juv..." Makarov was cut off by a figure approaching them, looking down on the ground she walked pass them.

"Yo, Juvia" Natsu said, patting her head and giving her his trademark grin.

"Natsu-san is now appearing on Juvia's vision" she said, smiling at him. It might be an illusion for her, or so she thought. But it gave her peace and tranquility.

Juvia then for some reason attempted to hug Natsu, she had tried so many times, in her dreams only for her to fall off her bed. But this one was different, she felt the flesh and warmth his body was giving, oh how it intoxicated her. She hugged him tighter and tighter, and smelled him. Which weirded out both Makarov and Natsu, I mean do you really have to smell him.

But they both understood what she might have been through, even Natsu thought about it. He would also blame himself if he were in her case.

"Juvia... I'm back" he said, calmly as possible. Not wanting to spook the woman who's lost in her own world.

It took Juvia a minute before she realized she wasn't daydreaming at all. Natsu was here in front of her and she smelled him like he was some nicely cooked meat. She blushed furiously as she started slapping the dragon slayer, her tears started to flow freely, as she smiled with each seconds that has passed.

* * *

"You BRAAAAATSSS! WAKE UP!" Makarov screamed, it could have woke up Magnolia itself.

"MASTER WHAT IS IT!?" Erza was in front of the gathered crowd, seeing their Master who was crying on the side.

"Somebody is home" he said, smiling while his tears were like waterfalls that only nature could stop.

"Yo, I'm back" the man said.

* * *

_A/N: Enjoy, Read, and Review! :)_


	3. Drunk Fairies

_A/N: Sorry for the either short or bad word usage, typhoon recently attacked us and right now the power is back on though it still unstable. I just tried my best to hurry and wing it. LOL. For those who truly suffered at the typhoon, sorry for the lost._

BlueCelebi: I'm not rushing that much, just skipping unnecessary details. XD  


_FanFictionHunter: Yes, I've considered them as part of the list as well. :)_

_treeofsakuras: Little by little Natsu will explain them what happened._

_Natsu is Awesome: I haven't read that far from the manga but when the anime aired and saw Cosmos was great, I really like her. For Lucy, I think there's too much NaLu, don't you think? still I haven't decided yet. For Jellal, he'll appear soon enough. For Kyouka and Sayla, I still haven't seen them in the anime, though after reading your comment I did some research, and their good too. I'll just wait on the anime to grasp some of their characteristics. :)_

_A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! :3 The reason I don't read manga that has an anime, especially like One Piece or Fairy Tail is because of the voice actors not to mention the epic background musics that are playing. XD_

* * *

The fairies stood there, their jaws hitting the ground, well the men were. Silence envelops the room, as Natsu rubs the back of his head and chuckled nervously.  
Why was Juvia hugging that man's arm so tightly, and she was crying and was smiling at the same time. Laxus smirked at the sight before him.

"..." Silence continued to swallow the hall, not until Gajeel made a comment.

"Huh, Who's that? A new member?" He said, his face was a bit pissed. The Iron Dragon Slayer was tired from the mission he just went through and now a mysterious pinkette appeared, not to mention dress in black too.

"N... Natsu!" Happy cried as he dashed towards the dragon slayer. Which earned Gajeel a confused face.

Each fairies rushed to his side, while Elfman was Elfman walking towards Natsu saying something about how a real man doesn't die. Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel, Cana, was there standing still. It was still too good to be true.

After the fairies that had rush to him, it was those who didn't budge's turn to greet Natsu.

"Yo, I see you've grown up." Laxus said, as the two men were now eye to eye level. Yes Natsu was now the same height as Laxus, though his body wasn't that wide or muscular, Natsu was probably in the sexy men section.

"And I see you haven't" he shot back earning him deadly glare from Laxus.

"Let's see if big Natsu here grew stronger" the two smirk, only to be slapped on the head by Makarov, saying not to destroy their current guild hall.

Mirajane walked up next "My, you've grown quite a lot, Natsu-kun" she said, smiling like always. Natsu smiled back and patted her head, and for some unknown reason her face blushed, oh... that did not go unnoticed by everyone.

Cana just waved her hand and sits on the nearest table, like always there's that barrel of beer that she's always with. Gajeel who had finally confirmed it was Natsu, just went upstairs saying "I'm tired.." like it was nothing.

Erza stood there, rushing towards the Dragon Slayer she hugged him, crying "Don't die ever again!" she yelled, as her emotions was finally freed. However their hug took longer than it should, as she continue to say something towards the Dragon Slayer, one's who'd think that she's inlove with him.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce us?" Ultear said.

* * *

After their little reunion "Where's Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, he's still depressed after Juvia rejected him" Mira said, the only people left were Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Ultear. Meredy was with Wendy as they both have gone and get some sleep.

"What?" Natsu said, shifter her gaze to Juvia "but you always love that Ice headed idiot" he said, chuckling, how long has it been since he's last insulted Gray.

"J-Juvia, found someone else" she said, scooting over to Natsu a bit. What happened next shock them as Juvia holds Natsu's hand. "N-Natsu-sama" she said, her voice was so cute, even Natsu blushed.

'Woah Woah!? Did Juvia just ask Natsu?' was all the girls thought.

"Hey, I didn't train him just so you could grab him" Ultear said, entangling her arms with Natsu. One of the many things Natsu learned was how women act, he's not as dense as he was when he use to visit Lucy in her house without her knowing. And how he casually relax in her bad while she was in the shower, Ultear made sure he learn how to handle women. The last time he tried entering Ultear's house while she was showering earned him something more terrifying than Erza.

Erza then grabbed a mug of beer and started chugging it down, and Erza was one person who couldn't handle her alcohol. Natsu warned Erza only to be glared by the red headed mage. Then they all followed her, they started drinking but quietly as well, they didn't want a pissed of Master, not when he's a Saint Wizard.

Hours later, and most of them were already feeling it. Juvia, first time drinking became bolder, she started kissing Natsu by his cheeks in which he didn't mind as well. Ultear and Juvia were now at each other's face, trying to stop one another from making a move from the sexy Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled "Kiss me!" she demanded, well clearly she was drunk as hell.

"Uh... Erza, you should um.. go to sleep you're clearly dru-"

"Shut up! I demand a duel against Juvia!" she said, pointing at the wall in which she intended to point at Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia will not back down!" she said, or so it would seem if she wasn't talking to the table in front of her.

"Brats!" Makarov said "Go somewhere else!"

Everyone went from drunk to sober upon hearing the Master's voice.

So each and everyone of them run, but where? well Natsu's shack that is.

* * *

Everyone continued their session inside Natsu's shack, which to his surprise was even cleaner than it ever was.

"Well, we cleaned it, just before you arrived. It's the least we could do for what you did" Mira said.

Well it didn't take long enough, one by one they drop like flies. Except for Cana who started to undress Natsu's top. There she saw a huge scar just below his heart. It reminded her of his sacrifice seven years ago, and now she's about to reward that.

Undressing herself, she pulled Natsu into his bed with her. "I'll make you feel warmer than you ever did" She whispered.

Morning came, and noneof them are still awake...

Afternoon, about 3:00 PM when they started to wake up, regretting it since the terrible hang over took over.

"Ugh... Where are-" Erza stopped midway.

"Erza-san, what is it?" Juvia ask, then turn her gaze to where Erza's attention was.

Natsu who was topless, was hugging Cana who is all naked top to bottom. What's worst is that he was groping her left breast, no what's worst is that he's about to experience hell even though he did nothing wrong.

"Natsu..." Erza and Ultear said, making their voices a bit cute then... "WAKE UP!" smashing that fist of hers which was equipped with a gauntlet, and Ultear smashing her crystal ball.

"OUCH!" the pinkette screams, which was heard in all corners of Magnolia.

* * *

Inside the small hall of Fairy Tail, news of the Grand Magic Games has arrived. The members who were not included in the Tenrou island explained that it happened when they were gone, in the capital, every year a magic games was being hosted by the kingdom. Champions will take away the title of 'Strongest Guild' and a very large amount of money. It was so that Makarov decided that it should be next year they'll join since Gildarts will arrive at that time.

"We can't have that can we?" a voice echoed in the room, a voice they do not recognize save for Makarov and Laxus.

"Fi-Fi-First Master!?" Makarov yelp, as the first master of fairy tail materializes in front of them.

"Hello" she said, waving her hand and floated towards Natsu "This must be the one who you all thought was dead, hm?" Wakabo and the other guys blushed as the beautiful first master appeared, she was probably in her early twenties, a very gorgeous woman indeed.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a pleasure to meet you" he said, bowing down a little.

When Natsu had finished his bow, he was instantly kissed by the first master on his forehead, which shocked him... big time.

"WHAT!?" the entire guild screamed, as the First Master disappeared but not without winking at Natsu.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so the first Master here is an adult, a very beautiful one. I'm sorry if anyone of you didn't like the way I've changed her but I really can't see her with Natsu's harem if she remained in her child form._


	4. It's him

_A/N: I'm quite sadden by the very few reviews that I received... :(_

_Anon: I'm not so sure about Mary Hughes, I'll need to rewatch the starry sky arc so that I could remember her. For Knightwalker, it's very possible._

_FanFictionHunter: The all powerful Mavis surely has some tricks up her sleeves._

* * *

"So, what's this Grand Magic Games?" Natsu asked, fresh from the shower room of their retaken guild hall. Yes, their guild hall has returned. Though it had been a trash since the first day they've retaken it, it was still nice to be there. Thanks to Erza, Mirajane, and Master Makarov, the guild hall has been bought back from the crooks that took advantage of the weakened fairies.

"Natsu-nii, the Grand Magic Games are awesome! Many guilds battle out in different competitions, and in the end the guild with the highest of points will win!" clenching his fist, the young boy Romeo said the exact words Natsu used to say. "I'm all fire up!" as he too was now a wizard.

"What do you say, Master, shall we join?" Natsu said, with his usual grin. Reminding the old man of how that boy was a serious pain in the butt, having the council always after him was not good, still he wouldn't trade all of that. It was somehow so painful for him that he started to adapt to it, and like when they thought Natsu was dead, their guild was too.

Before Master could reply, the door blasted open. There stood a tall figure, a man. Approaching Master, it was none other than the most powerful male wizard of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. Recently arriving from his SSS+ Mission, earning the Fairies once more a large sum of money.

"Yo, Gildarts! let's fight!" Natsu yelled out, causing Gildarts to shift his attention at the very similar pink haired boy, better yet a man.

After one more tear jerking moment for the Fairies, Gildarts wanted to fight Natsu but unfortunately for him, he has somewhere urgent to go.

"So, that's why you've arrived earlier than expected" Makarov said, Gildarts was supposed to finish the mission after one year since it was so hard. Yet something pushed the S Class Wizard to finish it in days.

* * *

Fairy Tail was back like it used to be, partying and brawling scattered into the messy hall of fairies.

Natsu sat there, chuckling at the sight before him. It certainly felt like yesterday for him, when he would join the fray and beat Gray if he gets the chance. In that table sat Erza, Ultear, Cana, and Juvia. All four glaring daggers at each other at the same time taking small amount of glance at the smiling Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, do you want some?" Erza said, offering him her strawberry cake.

'So, she's going to get that low that she'd even let her precious strawberry cakes be eaten by someone else beside her' they all though, if Erza was known for one thing between her guild mates it would be that she'd never shared her strawberry cake, and that you should run if you've accidentally ruin it.

"Hold on, let me got some spoon" the pinkette said, standing up only to be hold by Erza.

"I-It's fine, I don't mind" Erza said, her face was the same as her hair, crimson. Natsu then made a quick nod and attempted to grab her spoon.

"Say ah..." she said, Ultear's crystal ball was starting to crack, gripping it with pure force.

"Ah... Mmm" Natsu smiled "It's really sweet!" he said, as he swallowed the cake.

"Would you like some mo-" Erza was cut by Ultear.

"Natsu, let's go take a shower together... again." that last part made everyone spit anything that was inside their mouth.

"AGAIN!?" the other three yelled, Mirajane also heard this and tried to pay them no mind.

"Wha- Ultear! That's not what-"

"My, and here I thought you still remembered the time when you've 'Accidentally' stumbled into the women's bath" she said teasing every bit the heated dragon slayer. Three pair of eyes then glared at him, as he tried to argue he sees that he has no chance of even winning with them.

"I still remember your hands, your warm.. no.. hot hands explored my body. The moment when you've 'Accidentally' groped me was also something I'll never forget, and the part when you've move your hands down towards my-"

"That did not happen!" he screamed "Please stop lying, I did saw you naked but I never groped you!" he yelled, as he played right into Ultear's plan.

"My Natsu, so bold to charge at the women's bathroom when I'm all alone~" her voice would surely fill your mind with indecent thoughts.

Little did they know, three person was already dying from sudden lost of blood. Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. The three were instantly rushed towards the infirmary, they could still be save, especially when they stop talking about those kind of things in public.

* * *

The Fairies have arrived at Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games is being held.

"Wow..." they all said, seeing the magnificent city, and the very large arena called the Domus Flau.

The members of Fairy Tail stayed at a not so fancy place, it was nice but not enough for fancy people.

There master announced who it will be on Fairy Tail's team.

"Gray" he said, as Gray approached the master.

"Lucy"

"Elfman" the big guy approached not without saying something about a real man.

"Natsu" he smirk, finally he has the chance to show them his power.

"Erza" but the redhead didn't move forward, for she was not there with them.

"Master, I'll go look for Erza" Natsu said, rushing outside without even the Master's approval.

He walk here and there, as he was starting to get lost, he stumble upon the beach.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jellal" the feminine voice said, it was so obvious for Natsu, but what shook him was Jellal.

"Erza... I... need you, I mean.." Natsu hides, from the bushes. A smirk on his face as he watch the two people in front of him.

Then a sudden move that surprised Erza, Jellal kissed her. Natsu didn't meant to take a step forward, as the bushes made a noise causing the two to gaze there. Natsu showed up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Erza, Master said we're in the team!" he said awkwardly. Then he started running back towards the guild hall. Something was wrong at that time, when Jellal kissed Erza. Something he didn't want, it was weird for him, really weird to feel like that, yet he's happy for her redhead friend.

"Natsu wait!" Erza rushed to chased the running dragon slayer, leaving Jellal in the dust.

"I see... it's him, eh" He stood up, dusting of the sand that covered his cloak. "Good luck, Natsu" he smiled, vanishing from anyone's sight.

* * *

_A/N: Just setting the base for the Grand Magic Games. For the Jerza people I'm sorry but this is a Natsu harem so I just had to find something that could turn up the heat. LOL_


	5. A date with Jenny

"Fairy Tail!" Chapati yelled, as the second to the last team that qualified in the Grand Magic Games entered the arena.

The crowds booed as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman got into the middle. As if the negative cheering was bead enough, Natsu and Erza seems to have a little quarrel and are were not talking to each other. It was obvious even to entire guild that something was off between the two, not enough for one of them to be substituted but still...

"Hey stripper, let's show them the power of Fairy Tail" Natsu said, chuckling as Gray for once had to agree with Natsu.

"Hey! Who are you calling stripper, Flame Brain!" the Ice Mage smirks, aside from being happy knowing Natsu was alive. It was good that he's still the same old Natsu, though he did mature a little even on his mental side.

"Oh" Yajima-san suddenly gasped a little "We have another Fairy Tail team!" scratching his head "It seems that Erza and her team is Team A..."

This caused everyone to be a little surprised, even Fairy Tail's Team A.

"Here they come-kabo!"

"Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati once again yelled, causing some audience to boo some more, while some even insulted Fairy Tail of cheating.

Laxus in the middle, Juvia and Gajeel were on his left side, while Gajeel and Mystogan were on his right.

"What's Jii-chan thinking," Natsu muttering to himself after sighing a defeat "I don't even care."

Erza kept stealing some glances at Natsu 'He misunderstood it..' she thought, her head slightly bowed down clearly showing that she's disappointed.

"Yo, Natsu" Laxus smirking at him "I'll finally have that battle with you." his fist clenched emitting lightning around it.

"Listen well, Laxus" the pinkette retorted, pointing his finger at Laxus "I'm gonna kick your ass!" he started laughing, his tongue sticking out of his mouth like a lizard.

"Natsu-sama" A very soft voice called him, making his knees almost melt upon seeing the new look of Juvia. (Yes, her look is still the same in the anime)  
her hair now loose, as if she was more relaxed than she had been.

"J-Juvia" He smiled, trying to prevent his face which was starting to feel hot "You... um.. look nice" the pinkette said, stroking her hair downwards.  
Blushing furiously, she covered her face with both her hands as steam was starting to show up on top of her head.

"Oi, Oi, this isn't the a place for love birds" Laxus said, as he smirks at the two who suddenly got some distance from each other.

Erza sighed in relief, she never thought she'd have to thank Laxus with this kind of thing.

As the two fairy teams faced each other, the very last team to enter was the very first to be qualified. "Here they come! Sabertooth!"

The crowd burst from their booing to very cheerful mood, some screaming to kick Fairy Tail's ass, while some just kept on insulting them. The strongest guild in Fiore walk towards Fairy Tail. A blonde spiky haired young man approached them, on his tail was a raven haired one.

"Natsu-nii" was all he said, excitement was clearly shown on his face.

After the crowds have settled down, they were instantly flared up after hearing the first even for the day.

"Today's event is Hidden, Yajima-san, what's Hidden?" Chapati said, everyone in the crowd also anxious to hear what it was.

"Ah. Hidden is an event where the town is filled with competitors's clone. Each time, they attack a clone or be attacked by a competitor they lose a point. Every time they attack another competitor, every time they are attacked they will be transported into a different part of town. The winner with the highest point after the time limit of 30 minutes will win"

It was chosen that Grey will participate in the Hidden Event.

Juvia for Fairy Tail Team B.

Eve Tearm for Blue Pegasus.

Beth Vanderwood for Mermaid Heel.

Lyon Vastia for Lamia Scale.

Nullpudding for Raven Tail. Makarov narrowed his eyes upon hearing the word 'Raven Tail'

Jager for Quatro Cerberus.

And Rufus Lore for Sabertooth.

"Don't worry Third Master, Believe in your children." Makarov looked back only to see the First Master, shocked at the sudden appearance he accidentally slaps the first master.

"First Master, you said you were a apparition right? Why do you have a physical body?" Makarov wondered, as Mavis massages her red cheek after that accidental slap. However Mavis said no words as she only smiled to their confused faces.

"3...2...1... Go!" The announcers yelled, as it signalled the very first event.

* * *

Gray walked back towards his team's where the least he expected Juvia to comfort him, well he did miss her constant 'Gray-sama'.

However it's not what he expected, as he found out Natsu was on their area. And he was having a chat with Juvia, with her blushing mad. However he knew it, he knew he was late, he had his chance and he wasted it. He sat down, his head resting on his hands as he starts to watch the next event.

Losing to Rufus was more painful than he thought.

1st fight Winner: Flare Corona  
Loser: Lucy Heartfilia.

2nd fight Winner: Ren Akatsuki  
Loser: Arana Webb

3rd fight Winner: Orga Nanagear  
Loser: Warcry

4th fight Winner: Jura Neekis  
Loser: Mystogan

That was the status of the first day events, with Fairy Tail losing thrice in a single day they've received more insults just before everyone dispersed from the arena. The guild headed back to their not so fancy hotel, Team A shared the same room...

"I'm going out" Natsu said, things couldn't get more awkward between them and Erza. That's why he even stayed at Team B's place, though he did enjoy being with Juvia.

* * *

He returned to the room after spending the night walking in the dark streets of Crocus. It was around 11:30 pm when he returned in their room.

"Natsu, we need to talk" The redhead's close eyes opens as she saw Natsu arrived. She was sitting on his bed, while the others were already asleep.

Lights were turned off so it was kinda hard to see, though he can see her silhouette which was aided by the moonlight and the large window opened.

"Erza, we have a game tomorrow, go to sleep" he said, his voice was calm not wanting to disrespect the redhead.

"No. We will talk about it tonight, we have to."

"Look Erza, what I saw is what I saw there's no need to explain anything. If you don't want me talking about it to anybody then I will not" his voice was a bit sad as he motioned his hand for Erza to move away from his bed.

"It's not what you think it is" she said defensively. She held both her hands on his shoulder, as she made her face him, eye to eye.

"E-Erza, w-what are you doing?" he stummered.

"Natsu..." pushing Natsu down on his bed, the redhead mage is now on top of the pinkette.

"I... uh..."

Natsu was starting to sweat bullets, it was frustrating yet it gave him excitement and happiness, with Erza on top of him.

"I.. it's Jellal, I'm not in love with him... anymore." she said, her eyes never leaving the dragon slayer.

"Mm.." was all he could respond, it confused him. For some reason he was sad for Erza, and the other was he's happy. Whether it was just Jellal or not he did not know.

* * *

"I'm not participating in that" Natsu said, faking a gag.

The second day event was 'Chariot' and yes by Chariot it means transportation.

"All that training that you did and you're still weak against transportation" Erza smirk, challenging Natsu's strength.

"Sorry about that" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Every member was watching them, just the night before they weren't talking to each other, and now as if by some miracle they're acting closer than they've ever been. Well, mostly it was the girls who were affected by the sudden increase of friendship between the two.

"Elfman can participate in that, I'll take on one of the fights later, promise." He said.

Unfortunately for the 'Real Man' he placed as last in the race, Gajeel was first and after that he kept on bragging it on Natsu's face.

The fights continued until it was Natsu's turn, he was second to last in the fight list. His enemy was... Jenny Realight of Team Pegasus.

"Hey" he said, meeting the beautiful Jenny that sometimes even rivalled the great Mirajane.

"Uh.. hey" she replied, all she could think of was is this the Natsu she'd met before. He sure had changed, and all of them were wonderful.

Natsu removed his fur cloak, revealing a black buttoned shirt that hugged his body tightly. 'Did I just lick my lips!?' she thought, wow she must be drooling.

"How about we make this match interesting?" she said

"What do you propose?"

"If I win, you'll do anything that I'll say for a day" she smirk

"And if I win?"

"I'll do what you say in a what that I'll not do it so that in that day I'll be the one who's not following the orders but also will I but, I'll command you?"

The dragon slayer tried to think for a moment, sure he'd grown up and matured but that doesn't necessarily his thinking skills did.

As the time runs down, starting the event, Natsu was forced to make a decision.

"Uh.. yeah sure."

"Ah! that idiot, and that sneaky little bitch" Ultear mutterd, for her dragon slayer has been under the influence of a mind game, what's worst it's not even a mind game, she just gathered a bunch of words and told him the punishment of she'd lose that she'll still command him.

* * *

"Wait, that's not fair!" Natsu whined, as Jenny Realight had finally got a date with Fairy Tail's hottest wizard, removing Loke off his throne.

"Hey! you agreed and we're gonna have our date" looping her arm around his, he was dragged by Jenny across Crocus, doing all sort of things.

Well, he did have fun in things he didn't knew he would. He got her a huge teddy bear in which he won by doing a strength test, though he did tried to argue that they should just get the delicious food that was also a prize.

At the rooftop of the restaurant that they just had dinner with...

"Hey, thanks" she said sincerely, her voice had suddenly change "It was fun" tears were forming in her eyes.

Natsu might be a blockhead at some areas, but not in this case. Without a word, he hugged her tightly making her feel like he doesn't wanna let go.  
What first became a date just for her to be more popular had changed into the very opposite of it. Guys would usually hit on her and well tries their best to bed her, that was of course very obvious. She did reject everyone of them, but it still hurt her to see guys not go after her, but her body.

With Natsu, she didn't felt any fear of him taking advantage of her. He was just himself, though she did find it funny for the dragon slayer to fully fail at trying sneak out while on their date. No excuses were allowed.

"Thanks" sobbing a little, she turned back. Embarrass at the vulnerability that she'd just shown him, though it was okay... it's Natsu.

"That's not good" A voice said, as she and almost 5 pairs of eyes watched them. "That bitch, acting all innocent"

"Quiet, they'll hear us!"

"J-Juvia wants to see too!"

All day long, the five women turned from mages to stalkers...


	6. Rewards for winning

_Since Jenny hasn't got much air time in Fairy Tail, I could only guess a part of her life, which makes her a bit of an OC here. Sorry :)_

* * *

It was the third day in the Grand Magic Games, and the event was getting better and better, now a huge castle has been summoned or conjured into the middle of the arena, as the participants steps in before the giant door of this huge castle.

"Today's event is called a Pandemonium. In this game, participants are made to enter the temple one at a time. Inside the temple are one hundred monsters of different levels and strength. The objective is simple, choose a number of monsters that you will face, regardless of that the rank of the monsters will be random and you might face the boss in your very first try. However, should you fall inside the castle you are eliminated from the game and every score you've earned defeating these monsters will be gone" Yajima said, as Mato hosted the event himself inside the arena, where he is accompanied by the entire competitors.

The crowd went wild, as the competitors started to draw sticks. Erza got the end of it, she was the first to enter the Pandemonium.

"I choose..." silence envelops the area, as everyone was anxiously waiting how many monsters she'll face inside the Pandemonium "All One Hundred Monsters"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Laxus, Natsu, and Mavis where the only people in Fairy Tail who's not surprised at what she just said.

"W-W-What!?" even Jura, a saint wizard was surprised at Erza. He knew how strong this woman is, or he thought he knew, but to face a hundred monsters alone was absurd. Even he thought that he'd have a hard time himself. Erza smiled as she raised her hand above her.

"Watch me, Natsu, watch me.." smiling as Natsu returned a smile as well. Finally being on terms with Erza, he smiled, as expected of her.

"Go Erza!" Natsu yelled, as she smiled awkwardly, getting caught off guard was not usually on her list.

* * *

Erza entered the Pandemonium, as everyone counted together, like when celebrating New Year.

3...

2...

1...

Go!

Monster of different sizes and shape was conjured, as Erza requip her Black Wing Armor. She was fast, being called the strongest female in Fairy Tail was no joke, as she started to convince each and everyone on the arena that her title 'Titania' wasn't just for show.

Soon, monsters with elemental abilities appeared, causing her to constantly requipping from Flame Empress Armor to her Sea Empress Armor. She moved and sliced through them with ease and effortlessness.

"Wow" was mostly everyone's reaction upon seeing her graceful form.

"I forgot how beautiful she is when fighting." Natsu muttered, as he smiled wanting to fight one his his rivalled opponents ; Erza.

More monsters appeared, they were stronger and faster, they've stopped using elemental attacks but relied on more physical ones. For a normal person the monsters were now hard to follow, but thanks to the Lacrima T.V having different angles they could see just fine.

Exhaustion was starting to take over, her constant requipping of her armors has made her panting and gasping for air. She was down to twenty monsters, but she was also starting to take a beating, this got everyone worried. Monsters surrounded her, yet she kept on smiling, as if her thirst for blood is being sated for the moment.

Equipping her Heaven's Wheeled Armor, she rained down upon her opponents a hundred blades, which flew here and there, attacking every spot of the monsters in front of her.

"One more..." she muttered, panting as she tries to take every breath she could before facing what probably the 'final boss'. So far the monsters she have been beating up were strong, but they were also common against one another, no the last one will be the boss... she just knows it.

Suddenly, she was transported into a room. The room was similar to what some people called 'Void' there was no walls, and the ground was limited as the circular shaped ground that she was standing, was limited. "Bottomless" as she looked down.

"...!" her quick thinking have saved her, a fist, larger than the monsters she had just faced suddenly swings at her.

Thanks to her Adamantine Armor she stood her ground. Unhurt and safe, she was. Looking at the monster, it was a huge humanoid but with the face and looks of a monster, it was fast and strong. Her Adamantine could hold out, but can she hold out against the strong attacks that it even shook her body with every block she made.

"Uwoooohhh!" men from the crowds suddenly cheered louder, as they saw Erza change her armor into nothing but bandages as her top. Wielding a katana, she charged, she was fast, too fast for the monster. She sliced and cut different parts of its body, but the monster just refused to fall. It kept on swinging wildly, she got caught on one of those wild swings as she tumbles down to the ground. Her bandages were torn up, as it shows everyone her curvy and perfect body. Men blushed, women envied, and Yajima's eyes were wide open.

And thus, with her final swing she killed the monster by destroying the giant orb that was in its chest. The monster started to crumble as it turns to dust, then into nothing.

The dropped jaws from before now fell even lower, it literally hit the ground.

"YEAH!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"GO ERZA!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

That was everyone's cheer, the now booed Fairy Tail was being cheered. As everyone started to cheer for them, some even said they'd just played with the people who insulted Fairy Tail just to boost their anger, and finally take the match.

"That was awesome, Erza" Natsu said, as he and the rest of the team went down into the arena and congratulated the hundred percent victory of Erza Scarlet

Blushing, Erza started playing with her fingers "Don't I get a reward?" she muttered, hoping that only Natsu was the only person who heard it. Unfortunately for Titana, everyone's attention was now on her... and Natsu who seems to have frozen while he started to sweat bullets.

Natsu then hugged Erza, stroking her crimson hair. She could have asked for more, but this, this was fine, for now. Not that she didn't like it, but like eating cake, too much could be bad for you. Small slice was enough for now, and maybe tomorrow she could eat a whole strawberry cake (If you get what I mean)

* * *

"With the Pandemonium being finished single handedly by Erza, we have chosen to have a MPF competition" Yajima said over the microphone.

MPF or so called Magic Power Finder, will test one's ability of having the strongest attacks. The machine will rate a score after the user has fired their attacks, of course the point of this is attacking the MPF with your strongest attack, thus making you win the competition.

Cana started drinking, after seeing Natsu hugged Erza, there was no way in hell she could win, not when Jura was in this as well. Until...

"Cana" from the dark entrance of the arena, a voice called her

"Yeah?" she was having her usual hiccup, as her face was flushed red from all the alcohol that she had drink.

* * *

"This time it's Cana Albero..." Mato stopped midway, seeing the Fairy swayed left and right, she couldn't even walk straight from all that alcohol.

"Wha-!" everyone started to gasp, as Cana started stripping in front of them. Leaving only her bra and her pants on.

"C-Can she top Jura? One who scored over 8,544? kabo" Mato exclaimed, as he kept on watching the drunk woman, where she might fall and hurt herself.

"HOW!?" Makarov exclaimed, seeing the mark on Cana's arms.

"I wanted to win!" Mavis said a bit childish, sticking her tongue out.

"First Master!" Makarov couldn't believed it, one of the three great Fairy Magic was given to Cana, not that he didn't trust his children but to use it just because she wanted to win on the competition... was insane.

"It's fine, plus that woman will be strong someday, strongest... possible." Mavis then started laughing, as if it was an excuse to let Cana use one of the Great Fairy Magic which is...

"FAIRY GLITTER!" she screamed, as everyone was blinded by a light the shined so brightly.

As the clouds of dust starts to settle down, everyone was yet again dropping their jaws, as Cana destroyed the MPF. Getting the score of

"9999..." Yajima said, not believing what his own eyes are seeing "Wha..."

"YEAH! Man! Fairy Tail is full of monsters!" A man cheered, causing everyone to follow him and cheer for the once more, awesome fairies.

She then walked towards where Natsu and Team Fairy Tail A where.

"You owe me some drinks tonight!" she said, she was still having a case of hiccup.

"Me..?" Natsu pointing himself, trying to confirm for there was no deal between him and her.

"W-What!?" he exclaimed, seeing the glare that Erza gave him.

* * *

"Alexei is actually Master Ivan-kabo!" Mato screamed, as Laxus finished the entire team of Raven Tail all by himself.

"This is a clear violation of the rules" Yajima said, getting Chapati frightened a little by the looked that he gave at Ivan.

"Watch, Laxus, Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkest secret" was Ivan, father of Laxus, and son of Makarov, all said.

Mavis, Natsu, Makarov, and Laxus were the only people who heard it, thanks to Natsu's enhanced hearing ability as a dragon slayer.

Once more this day, Fairy Tail has done something nobody would ever expect. Though there might be two teams, they are only one guild and one all of today's fight, it was truly incredible.

* * *

Night came, and Natsu stumbled upon Master Mavis,Laxus, and Master Makarov as he made his way towards where Cana and him should meet.

"N-Natsu, just in time! Take care of the first master!" Makarov yelled, pushing him towards the crying Mavis.

Natsu has to admit, being the beautiful woman that she is, he found it cute when Mavis was acting like a little kid.

"What happened?" Natsu said, as he hugged Mavis, founding it as the only way to comfort her.

She had stopped sobbing, but she never let go of his shirt "Uh.. Mavis, I have to go somewhere else."

Before anyone could reply, Makarov interjects "Good. Take the Master with you, have some fun!" smiling, Makarov was glad that he didn't have to put up with Mavis, not that he didn't want the first master, but come on he's an old man who's having trouble taking care of someone older than him.

"What are you doing here!?" Cana hissed, slamming her fist into the table.

"What? We simply wanted to drink some beer here" Erza said, as she was accompanied by Jenny and Juvia, in which the three of them didn't even like alcohol.

The door suddenly opened and the four women instantly took their sit, acting all friendly amongst each other.

"Cana, sorry I'm late... I hope you don't mind but Mavi... Erza, Juvia, and Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"It's nothing Natsu, but we will have to go to a different location" Cana said, standing up at the table, walking towards Natsu.

"I..I think Juvia will also leave here, Juvia finds it difficult" Juvia said, in her usual way of talking.

"What's difficult?" Natsu asked, simply wondering what Juvia meant.

"Uh.. I.. W.. The... " Juvia stuttered, trying her best to think of an reasonable explanation.

"Ugh.. Whatever!" Cana said, dragging Natsu across a different table, where the others quickly followed and made remarks about the other table being hard, and other senseless excuses.

'This will be a long night...' Cana thought, as the beer and food started to arrived at their table.

Later that night rumours that there were people thrown out of the bar, after having it almost destroyed, as the girls fought for some...one.

* * *

_What do you think? Leave a review :) _


End file.
